


Marks of Doubt and Worry

by Fantom_Contamination



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, more chapters soon, this is a late birthday present for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_Contamination/pseuds/Fantom_Contamination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori never likes to show his mark since he belives he will never find the one he true will love</p><p>also im bad at summarys without giving a LOT away~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of Doubt and Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Friend).



> no plot what so ever, i just wrote this when i thought of things and wrote them.
> 
> but Happy Birthday Geo-chan~!! ((7-7-16))

I've always watched from a distance, how each person acts; admiring but realisation sets in, it always end up with me walking away or making excuses to get away. Hearing them all talk around captain and the others made me think I had no chance and that my soul mate wasn't here, that maybe everyone has one but me even though I had a mark.

I get change in quiet and leaving quickly to help set up around the pool for training and try to occupy my mind from everything that was happening around me. "Nitori-senpai~!!!!" I didn't hear momo at first calling out from behind me until the last second,"ghwaa!! momo s-s-stop!!" stuttering as he hugged me from behind, blushing from the embarrassment of shouting.

Hearing people around laughing at our direction, I try to make myself look small feeling uncomfortable in the atmosphere of everyone staring right at me. Hearing a cough or someone clearing their throat, everyone stops looking guilty looking up to find that it was Rin, standing not looking please at all and Sosuke at his side. Momo patted me on the back and walk past, smiling; both of us walk towards the pool to start the training need for the competitions ahead. 

I wore longer swimming shorts, hiding my mark but of course everyone elses is on show; claw marks, teeth imprints or markings of certain animals. All ranging differently and on certain parts of their own bodies, my own mark was upon my right hip and half the way down my thigh; I loved to trace the circles of white outlined hints of deep blue as I wondered who.

My thoughts were broken from the loud stern voice from Rin;trying to get everyone's attention after the 3rd time of shouting. Trying to calm my thoughts, I listen intensively to each word of the training routine and taking mental notes of what each task that was to be carried out. 

Warm up laps were first meaning rally; teams of 4 teaming up with Momo and two other unfamiliar faces of new members, I didn't really need to know them since they just joined the team. I nodded towards them in akknowledgement and lined up as the starting at lane 3. Stepping up onto the small platform bending over ready to start, diving into the water starting with the breaststroke. 

 

~~~~time skip~~~~

 

Practise always came to an end quickly as soon as it started, walking towards to the changing rooms I took my time knowing the others would want to hurry and leave to meet with friend or their partners. I decided to helped clear up part of equipment as it wasted time; the quietness and background noise of the filters helped with my thinking, sighing and after finishing I started walking towards the changing room. 

Getting closer I hear voices of other team mates, speaking lowly but not rushed; I pick up words of 'soulmates' and 'markings', I froze not thinking at all. I didn't really wanna hear about soulmates as it made everything tighten and a twisting pain in my chest, I longed for the innocent side of a relationship holding hands. Cuddling when its cold; I wish I could find my soulmate sooner, Waiting a bit longer before walking to my locker, grabing my stuff and chaning quickly.

Stuffing all my belongings into my bag and leaving walking through the hallways of the school; it's still bright outside due to being summer but it's eerie. scuffing my feet and re-adjusting my back-pack, my hair still wet and flat against my hair; looking into classes or looking out of the window to the court yard. 

Seeing people walking about outside, I step through the open door, Momo was the first to see me, waving frantically causing Rin to hit the back of his head softly and Sosuke to laugh at their antics. I've always looked up to Rin and Sosuke for their swimming abilities, I smile widely they all smile as we walk toward the dorms whislt Momo told us random stories of his childhood. 

We break off to separate to go into our dorm rooms, walking in Momo runs past to his bed on the higher bunk; climbing the ladder to lie down I laugh quietly. Sitting down upon my own bed, after a while Momo makes me scream again by hanging down from his bed as jumping back in defence then laughing at him as he laughs. 

He opens his mouth to speak but before he could knocking at the door interrupted us; shouting that the door was open, rin walks in with sousuke looking worriedly, since their dorm room is right beside outs but they stand there ending up laughing at what they see. 

"come in and sit with us" momo says strained slightly from being upside down,  
I move up the bed to let them sit down. Momo and Rin take the desk chairs, Sosuke sits beside me, inter-twining my hands and laughing now an then. "hey senpais~! what is your marks like~?!"momo says very eagerly.

"ehhhh~?" the three of us join in unision,  
"please~!!!" he continues, "ive always wanted to know everyones"  
Rin laughs "well, mines is here", showing his calf mucle, it was discoloured grey.  
Sosuke smiled "any clue who you match to?",  
"no clue" rin shruging and sighing.

Momo shows his off like a trophy, its misshapen looking heart in a deep red like a scar or birthmark on his wrist and Sosuke showing his; feathers bunched together in a ombre effect of orange to yellow where his ribs are. i stared at it alittle taking in each detail the feathers had of course I didn't show mine and was thankfully saved from showing by the ringing of my phone, I excuse myself walking out into the hallway answering it. The caller ID was Nagisa; he was probably goingto bug me again about my mark, soulmate or tell me to hang out again with him, I sighed and answered him.

**Author's Note:**

> i love Critism; please comment or leave Kudos~!!


End file.
